


【不死者】三棱刺

by jiyizhige



Category: sp - Fandom, 不死者 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige





	【不死者】三棱刺

潘多拉的魔盒终于关闭，英魂得以回乡。

这场空前的人类浩劫后续处理工作多而杂，大到军部的官职升迁、编制调动，小到每一位幸存者的后续复查和经济补助，周戎断断续续地忙了小有一年，才大体清闲下来。

司南自打正式编入118，签了军方特聘战术顾问的委托书后，就成为了一众被训成狗的学员的第一理想暗杀对象——大家都不太喜欢他的执教风格。

这位特训教官本人倒不嫌累，空闲时便总琢磨着怎样把周戎私库里那把改良式三棱军刺捞出来。  
他觊觎这柄漂亮的冷兵器很久了。

三棱军刺刀身呈棱型，有三面樋，不是血槽却胜似血槽，往皮肉里一扎就是一个方形的窟窿，人受此创伤后难以及时止血，致死率极高。

司南没少玩冷兵器，在A国时还算得上熟练手，然而杀伤力强又外形好看的统共也就那么几种，像周戎那把将蝴蝶刀的血腥与三棱军刺的暴戾完美融合、刀身森冷漂亮的，实属新奇罕见。

雄性生物对于冷兵器的热爱似乎是天性，倒不是阴暗地迷恋鲜血喷涌的快感，而是一套动作连着甩出来，削铁如泥时的利落感。

事情安定后，周戎对司南几乎有求必应，偶有不合军部规矩的事也是嘴上训两句走个形式，此后大多睁一只眼闭一只眼，大有把人宠成儿子的趋势。

可三棱军刺这事，周戎不知为何说什么也不同意。

上周末忙得昏天黑地的118人员难得时间对上，匆匆搞了个小聚餐，司南佯装不经意地问起周戎近几天的行程。

从没被问过行程的周戎当即反应过来，脸色一黑，严肃警告了司南别再打那把军刺的主意。

……

周戎今天去B市核查一个军部物资供给的项目，至少傍晚六点才会回来。

司南眼睛一眯，闲闲地喝了口甜草莓汁，将一众学员压在了长达一个小时的技术训练上，稳步走向训练营后方50米处一个隐蔽的机械仓。

从周戎那声警告到现在，他暗地里无数次涉足此地，不厌其烦地每天抓住唯一一次机会试密码，竟然卡在周戎察觉的危险界限撞对了密码——118的军队编号。

天赐良机，本来不抱什么希望的大号窃贼司南同志登时来了兴趣，嗖地钻进仓里又嗖地蹿出来，不到三分钟就捞走了那把心心念念的军刺。

然而命运弄人，刚给了点甜头的老天爷又给他降了个灾。

他在单手纯甩刀时，刃部与刀柄接合处突然松动，锋利嗜血的刀刃一下刺入腕部稍往下的小臂处，划拉了足有五厘米长的伤口，不至于深可见骨却也不可轻视，年轻鲜活的血液顺着血槽与刀刃缠绵、舔舐，最后滴落。

司南啧了声，简单止血包扎便再不理会，似乎这场不太值当的盗窃顺着流失的鲜血渐渐被空气氧化。

周戎得知这件事，还是熟识的一个别队军官提起的。

当时司南不在场，军官正与他人攀谈，本欲回训练营，突然改道向周戎走来，半是调侃半是认真地说：“你家那位战术顾问恐怕有点事瞒着你，”他语气里的八卦意味快要掩盖不住了，似乎有小学生告状的微妙快感，“我看到他在训练营休息时换手臂上的绷带了，还特意缠得又紧又薄，用衣服袖子盖住。”

周戎皱着眉道了声谢，撂下手头的事情直奔训练营。

“早该猜到的。”周戎暗想，“难怪大热天的他还执着于穿长袖，洗澡也不肯跟我一起洗。”

他来得不巧，正赶上特训教官亲自做技术示范并挨个检验动作。

司南若无其事地与来人对视了一眼，后者索性往教官的专用休息椅上一坐，耐心却面色阴沉地一等就是半个小时。

直到司南结束指导，周戎不等他走近，直接起身，盯着对方看不出破绽的眼睛，“去你的办公室？”

司南状若随意地活动了下脖颈，道：“就在这吧，二十分钟后我还得验收这帮弱鸡的训练成果。”

他对周戎的目的一清二楚——不想听他唠叨式的训斥。

周戎却突然攥住他的右手手臂往办公室走，不偏不倚地握在了伤处。

虽然没使劲，但显而易见的故意。

学员们眼睁睁看着他们教官被拉走，登时面面相觑，八卦之魂熊熊燃烧的同时也松了口气，嘴上泄了洪似的开始抱怨。

周戎一进去就立刻把门锁上了，他很清楚这间办公室的强隔音效果，也不想让总教官在一帮乳臭未干的崽子们面前丢份儿。

司南一直没吭声，俊秀的脸上神色淡然，既不像认罪伏诛，也不像负隅顽抗，一副软硬不吃、运筹帷幄的样子。

“刀你放在哪了？”周戎的声音有一丝不明显的焦急。

司南挑挑眉，“床头柜里。”

“……”

周戎气笑了，“司小南，你这是唯恐我不发现？”  
忽而变脸，“我跟你说过很多遍，这把三棱军刺是C国旧军部产出，我偶然淘来的。它有些部位老旧生锈，又是个有血槽的，你就那么心大？！”

司南嗤了一声，“玩刀还怕伤手？”

周戎：“……”

他的火气被这临门一脚拱到了巅峰，打好的腹稿瞬间被抛到九霄云外。

周戎把司南拉到办公桌边，随手从一旁的书柜里拿出一面三四十厘米长的118队旗，把那根小指粗的硬质塑料杆抽出来，把人往桌面上一按，抬手就是一下。

司南的教官制服不算厚，杆子抽在上面已经有抽在皮肉上的结实感。

他明显顿了顿，随即鲤鱼打挺般立刻撑起上身，却生生被压了回去，手腕也被拧在了身后。

——敢情周戎专挑他带人训练体力消耗的这几天。

司南拧着眉，默然承受着身后接连不断的抽打。  
热固性塑料杆本是笔直，却被周戎甩出了鞭子的柔韧性，一下下划破空气，像一道翻涌的海浪携带着怒火席卷皮肉，所到之处一片狼藉。

周戎打得极快，力道不小，从上至下将臀面啃了个遍，想也知道那制服裤下是什么光景。

“为什么不听戎哥的话！你是怎么进的仓库？哪  
来的密码？嗯？”周戎的声音被背景的嗖嗖破空声衬得低沉有分量。

司南早已放弃挣动，干脆大大方方地任他打，显得体面些。

“啪！”

周戎不满地抽了一下，“快应话，司小南！”

伏着的人应了个模糊的鼻音。

周戎怔了怔，迟疑着盯着司南后脑勺观察了许久，捋了一把他柔顺的头发，又用手替他擦了擦后颈的汗，把塑料杆放到了桌上。

周戎搂着司南的腰把他扶起来，自己坐到办公椅里，让他趴在腿上，褪掉了他的裤子。

——司南驾轻就熟地示了个弱。如同十五岁时参加特种兵丛林竞赛那次一样，显而易见地得了逞，让惩戒者换了个轻点的工具。

红白分明的臀腿暴露的瞬间，司南不明显地挣动了一下，耳尖微热，随即把情绪不声不响地收敛回去。

臀面上浮起道道肿痕，还算整齐，不怎么有叠加也少有没照顾到的地方。

周戎稍稍抬起右腿，使司南卡在那的部位翘得更高更趁手，随即往下扇巴掌。

声音清脆非常，与司南不时压不住的闷哼在办公室里立体环绕，一声接一声，连绵不绝。

掌印很快覆盖住细长的肿痕，两团肉已经肿成了桃子，一片绯色，不娇艳，倒显得可爱。

司南疼得头发懵，干脆把软话说到底。

他一只手攥住周戎即将挥下来的手，另一只手勉力撑起上身，趁着周戎怔愣，双手环住他的脖  
子，半倚半抱地贴了上去，然后侧过头，若有似无地用嘴唇蹭了蹭周戎的脖子，学着当年丛林里极具欺骗性的语气，小声道：“戎哥……停下好吗。”

司南因疼痛而变得缓慢的吐息直直喷在周戎劲侧，搔得人心痒，像被幼年猫科动物利爪未长齐的肉垫挠了一下。

周戎就像被燎了火，几乎一瞬间就热了起来，身下那处蠢蠢欲动。

他掩饰性地正了正声，“啪”地抽了一下那片红肿，一字一顿道：“以后不正规的兵器不准乱用，知道吗？”  
司南做戏做全套，委委屈屈应了声“嗯”。  
周戎像搓卷饼一样把司南全身上下揉了个遍，嘴里哄小孩儿似的：“乖啊……听话。”  
周戎把司南抱起来时，后者几乎是挂他在身上的，这让他回想起十五岁时那个狡猾又透着股甜味的小omega。

也是他的omega。

隔天司南伤势渐褪，他在床上掀开被子，攀上周戎的肩，附耳笑道：“你还是和当年一样好骗，大队长。我其实一点都不疼——”

“啪！”声音之大，响彻云霄。周戎揽着司南的腰，狠狠给了他屁股一下。

“啊！”周戎没给他机会，发起狠吻过去，吞没了他微颤的尾音。

那天下午，司南被周戎抵在床上顶撞得意识模糊，他骨节分明的手时而难耐地攥紧床单。

118的队长与他的omega在窗帘的隐蔽下白日宣淫。


End file.
